Like We Used To
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: When a troubled soul relives how he used to live with his beloved, he starts to think that might still have a chance. Will they work out? Slightly AU, Little bit of OOCness but mind you . it's worth a shot.    V SoRoku


_**Like we used to…**_

_**(As they say, Love is always best the second time around.)**_

_***music begins to play***_

Roxas woke up to the bright flash of the sun's rays. It seemed that the boy had left the window curtain open again. Roxas groaned. He patted the space next to him, searching for some warm body, but nothing. It was just an empty space with an unused white pillow.

Roxas rolled to his side and grabbed the picture of him and his boyfriend—well ex-boyfriend, Sora, from his bed side drawer. He rolled onto his back again and held the picture in front of him.

"How long has it been since I saw you smile?" Roxas smiled weakly at the picture and caressed Sora's face with his thumb.

He felt a tear rolled down his face which made him he placed the picture back to his drawer. He rolled onto his back again and threw the covers of his bed on his face.

He sighed and closed his eyes as memories of the said brunette came flashing back to him.

_**I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me**__**  
><strong>__**Sharing pillows and cold feet**_

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Sora giggled into Roxas's ear. Roxas opened his eyes and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

"Morning!" Sora chirped.

"Morning yourself." Roxas smiled.

_**She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat**__**  
><strong>__**Under blankets and warm sheets.**_

Roxas pulled Sora into an embrace and rested his head on top of the brunette's. Sora placed a hand on Roxas's chest, exactly where his heart is and said, "I love you, Rox." He looked up at his lover. "You know that, right?"

Roxas smiled. He kissed Sora's forehead. "Of course I do." He rubbed his nose with Sora's. "And I love you, too." Roxas brushed some of Sora's bangs away.

"Thank you." Sora smiled and kissed Roxas's lips.

_**If only I could be in that bed again.**_

Roxas opened his eyes and look at the empty space beside him. That brought a pang on his heart.

_**If only it were me instead of him**_

"I'm sorry, Sora." Roxas fought back the tears. He threw his covers away and went downstairs.

_**Does he watch your favorite movies?**_

Roxas fixed himself a bowl of Cereal, Gold Flakes, Sora's favorite and ate the kitchen counter.

_**Does he hold you when you cry?**_

He glanced at his plasma TV on the living room and felt uneasy as the show currently running on the television was 'A Walk to Remember. It was Sora's favorite movie.

_**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts? When you've seen it a million times**_

Roxas sighed. Sora loves this movie. As much as Roxas hated to watch romantic movies such as this, he had to admit this was an exception because this movie has a really good plot line and Sora likes it._****_

_**Does he sing to all your music**__**  
><strong>__**While you dance to "Purple Rain"?**_

Roxas sighed. Seeing this movie makes his heart want to grieve more, so he decided to change the channel.

_**Does he do all these things**__**  
><strong>__**Like I used to?**_

Roxas sighed heavily and finished his breakfast.

_***music interlude***_

Roxas tidied the kitchen and went upstairs for a bath. He threw on his favorite clothes once his done, black jeans, dark blue polo shirt and black and white Sketcher shoes.

He looked at himself at the mirror and smiled weakly. _Sora gave this to me. _He told himself. _It was also his favorite._

Roxas shook his head. Now's not the time to get emotional. He grabbed his car keys and went outside.

_**14 months and 7 days ago**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night**_

While driving the long busy road of Twilight Town, Roxas decided to ease out the silence in the car by turning on the radio. Apparently, doing so wasn't the best idea for "Like We Used to." by A Rocket to the Moon was playing. Roxas sighed.

_**Just your skin against the window**_

_**But we took it slow and we both know**_

His car came to a stop once the traffic light turned red. He pulled the handbrake up and glanced outside. He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes for a brief moment as the thought of the night he and Sora broke up occurred.

_**It shoulda been me inside that car**_

Roxas glanced at his right and was surprised to see Riku's car. He squinted his eyes a little and saw Sora, cuddling Riku's arm.

_**It should have been me instead of him**_

Roxas gripped his steering hard and bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming. The traffic light turned green and Roxas pulled the handbrake down.

_**In the dark**_

He glanced back at Riku and Sora and saw that the couple had began to leave._****_

_**Does he watch your favorite movies?**__**  
><strong>__**Does he hold you when you cry?**_

Roxas hit the gas pedal and followed Sora and Riku's whereabouts._****_

_**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts**__**  
><strong>__**When you've seen it a million times?**_

Riku made a left at the nearest corner and so Roxas followed suit._****_

_**Does he sing to all your music**__**  
><strong>__**While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?**_

Roxas panicked when a SUV made it's way in front of his car. "Move!" Roxas beeped his horn. Roxas drove passed at SUV and suddenly felt an urge to cry when he lost sight of Riku's car._**  
><strong>__**Does he do all these things**__**  
><strong>__**Like I used to?**_

"Damn!" Roxasslammed his hand on the steering wheel. He held his hands onto the steering wheel and rested his head on it as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Move it you!" Roxas heard someone shouted but he completely ignored it. Roxas looked up and with wide eyes, he shouted, "SORA!" when he spotted Riku's car parked beside the side walked.

"But where…" Roxas trailed off as he observed his surroundings. "The Park!"_****_

_**I know, love**__**  
><strong>__**(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)**_

Roxas opened his door and ran outside, leaving his car running in the middle of the road.

"Hey! Whatcha think you're doing?" Roxas heard one of the drivers say, but then again he just ignored it and proceeded with his task.

Roxas reached the park, panting, but the park was already deserted. "Damn it!" Roxas yelled in frustration. "I'm sure they are here. Why else would they park there if it weren't for the park? The flower shop?"

_**Happens all the time, love**__**  
><strong>__**(I always end up feeling cheated**_

"Come here, Sor." Roxas heard someone say. Roxas turned around, and right there, in the most isolated part of the park, was his beloved Sora with his bastard boyfriend called Riku.

Sora and Riku was behind the tree which made it hard for Roxas to see what was going on. Roxas moved closer to the two and hid himself to a tree nearby.

"Sora…" Riku said with a loving gaze.

"Yes Riku?" Sora smiled. Oh how Roxas wish he was the one Sora's sharing that heart-warming smile and not Riku.

Riku took Sora's left hand and knelt to the ground.

"Oh no." Somehow, Roxas already had an idea on what's gonna happen next.

"Sora will you marry me?"

Roxas leaned his back on the tree and cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"I-I can't." Roxas heard Sora say which made him look again. Sora took his hand back and looked at the boy apologetically.

"You still love him don't you?" Riku asked with a bored tone.

_**You're on my mind, love**_

Sora blushed.

"Don't you, Sora?" Riku stood. "You still love Roxas that's why you refuse to marry me!"

"Now what makes you think I still love him?" Sora retorted.

"Well don't you?" Riku asked back. Sora fell silent.

_**(Oh darling I know I'm not needed)**_

"I see…" Riku said. "That's how it is." Riku turned on his heel.

"Riku wait!" Sora grabbed Riku's arm.

"What?" Riku said sternly.

"I-I'm sorry." Sora cried.

Riku just gave a 'tsk'. With that he shove Sora's hand away and left without another word.

_**That happens all the time, love, yeah**_

"Oh it's you!" Riku shouted when he spotted Roxas hiding behind the tree. "Well guess what?" He grabbed Roxas shirt. "He's all yours." Riku glared.

"Well then thank you!" Roxas said sarcastically.

Riku pushed Roxas to the ground and left.

"Aww…" Roxas groaned rubbing his back. He stood up and came face to face with the man he have always dreamed of.

"S-Sora." Roxas said with a lot of sympathy.

_**Will he love you like I loved you?**_

"Roxas." Sora said with teary eyes.

_**Will he tell you everyday?**_

"Sora!" Roxas ran towards the said boy.

Sora did the same and met the blond half-way. He launched himself to Roxas, causing the two to fall and buried his face on Roxas's chest.

"Sssh! Sshh!" Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora protectively. "It's okay. It's okay." Roxas cooed. "I'm here. I'm here."

Sora tightened his grip around Roxas's body and cried. "Sssshhh!" Roxas rubbed Sora's back in circles.

"Roxas…" Sora looked up aith bloodshot eyes.

"Sor?" Roxas cupped Sora's cheek. Sora leaned in to the touch. Oh how he missed that touch.

_**Will he make you feel like you're invincible**__**  
><strong>__**With every word he'll say?**_

"I love you, Roxas." More tears flowed down Sora's cheek. "I really do and I'm sorry." He buried his face on Roxas's chest again. "Riku… Riku… he asked me to marry him, but I couldn't." Sora sobbed. "I couldn't Roxas." Sora's body quivered. "Not when I'm in love with you." He looked at Roxas again. "Not when I'm still in love with you."

"Still?" Roxas asked.

"Yes still." Sora stated. "I never ran out of love for you, Roxas. Even when Riku and I were together."

"But why did you…?" Roxas trailed off.

"Because I love you…" Sora cried. "That's why I left. I don't want to cause you any more troubles, Rox. That's why…" Sora stopped in midsentence when Roxas hugged him.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter, Sor." Roxas choked a sob. "It doesn't matter if you left me or not. It doesn't matter if you loved another man…"

"But I didn't love him THAT much…" Sora protested.

"It still doesn't matter." Roxas smiled. "What's important is that I have you again."

_**Can you promise me if this was right?**_

"That is if you'd still have me." Roxas lowered his head.

Sora took Roxas's chin and made the boy face him. "Sure I will, Rox. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're afraid that history will repeat itself again?" Roxas suggested.

"Nonsense." Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Roxas's body.

_**Don't throw it all away.**_

"I love you Roxas and I promise I will never leave like that again." Sora smiled in Roxas chest.

"Same here, Sor." Roxas smiled even though Sora can't see it. "I promise to try my best not hurt you anymore so that little Sor-Sor won't have any problems anymore."

"Thanks." Sora slightly parted from the hug. "What do you mean by try?"

"I can't promise not hurt you again, Sor. But what I can promise is that I'll always TRY my best to control myself so that I wouldn't hurt you again and to love as much as you love me."

Sora blushed. Roxas laughed.

_**Can you do all these things?**_

"Do you think we'll be able to go back the way we used to?" Roxas asked.

_**Will you do all these things**_

"No." Sora said calmly. Roxas stared at him with wide eyes. "What…"

_**Like we used to?**_

"We'll be better." Sora smiled. Roxas sighed in relief.

_**Oh, like we used to**_

Sora laughed. Roxas shook his head and pulled the boy closer to him. He leaned in a bit and looked at Sora. Sora took the hint and the two shared their first kiss as a reunited couple.

_**THE END. ^_^V (~Kawaiiness~)**_


End file.
